She's My Kind Of Rain
by FairyGoddess
Summary: Hermione and Draco are deeply in love. But when he arrives to become a death eater things change and the light is burning out for Hermione and himself...but their love will never die. R/R SAD!!!


****

Sequel:

"She's My Kind Of Rain"

__

She's my kind of rain

Like love from a drunken sky

She's confetti falling down all night

She sits quietly there

Black water in a jar

Says baby why're you trembling 

Like you are

Hermione Granger hadn't ever expected to fall in love with Draco Malfoy. But ever since he had apologized for being so mean those past years, she couldn't help it. He had told her he loved her plenty of times. That is, after he asked her to be his girlfriend the year before. 

The sky was a darkened gray color. The wind was icy cold, like her heart felt that very moment. How she wished to hold him once again. How she wished to kiss him just once more.

But their love was the past to him. As much as the two prayed for it to all be a dream, it wasn't. It wasn't a dream, but it was reality. It was fate. It was bound to happen someday.

"But why now?" She spoke softly as a gust of wind tossed her soft, brown hair around in every direction. She held back the tears. She held back the memories that were trying to seep through her mind.

__

So I wait

And I try

I confess like a child

Draco Malfoy's fate had always been known. No one who attended Hogwarts could go without knowing that Draco was bound to be the next one to cross the line. The next to serve Lord Voldemort. But without thinking of the one he loved, he sucked her into a life of no freedom and all tears and pain. 

A chill ran down his spine. How he wished to escape this place. He wanted Hermione. He needed Hermione. It was dark outside now. The acceptance ceremony would begin in less than ten minutes. He would betray her soon.

His throat burned. Hot tears ran down his face as his heart pumped pain throughout his body. If this was a broken heart…he never wanted to feel it again. 

A knock from the door startled him. "Come in," He let out in a soft voice.

Lucius Malfoy walked in. An evil smile came to his face as he looked at his son. The next ruler of the magical world. At last, that Granger girl was out of the picture.

"Come, Draco," He spoke. Draco nodded and passed his father. The door closed behind him and his fate was sealed.

__

She's my kind of rain

Like love from a drunken sky

Confetti falling down all night

She's my kind of rain

Draco didn't want to be accepted. He just wanted to be loved. Loved like Hermione loved him. Cherished like Hermione cherished him. 

He could escape. No…they would find him and kill her if he did. There was no way he wanted her to die. Draco had a better plan. No one would ever figure it out.

__

She's the sunset's shadow

She's like Rembrandt's light 

She's the history made at night

Hermione's body was cold. Her heart ached for Draco. 

Then, she felt a rush of warm air envelop her. It was so unusual. The wind began blowing faster and faster. Lightening struck a tree in the Dark Forest. 

And a feeling in her soul told her that something wasn't right.

__

She's my lost companion

She's my dreamin' tree

Together in this brief eternity

Summer days 

Winter snow

She's all things to behold

Everyone watched as Draco Malfoy stepped up onto the platform. As he stepped up to the challenge of being a death-eater. As he himself stood up to the challenge of love and life.

"We are here today! To witness the acceptance of Draco Lucius Malfoy. He shall be one of the greatest wizards of all time!!" Came a harsh voice from nowhere. 

It was Voldemort. 

Voldemort walked up to Draco as a storm began brewing. The wind blew against Draco's skin and chilled his body.

"Now, boy, you must say the curse to kill the one that is in my way of ruling everything. You'll have it all, too," He spoke.

Draco looked down at his wand. 

__

She's my kind of rain

Like love from a drunken sky

Confetti falling down all night

She's my kind of rain

So I wait

And I try

I confess all my crimes

Hermione rushed through the woods quickly to make it to the ceremony. She didn't care if she died. She just wanted to see Draco one last time. That's all she wanted. 

A green flash of light came from the sky. He had been accepted. She stopped running. It was too late. Even if she did see him…he wouldn't be Draco anymore.

__

She's my kind of rain

Like love from a drunken sky

Confetti falling down all night

She's my kind of rain

A sharp and harsh pain entered Draco's body. It hurt terribly. He heard the faint sounds of gasps and talking from the people. He saw his father running towards him. For once…he looked sad. Like he had a heart. 

The spell he said wasn't the spell they wanted him to say. Even if he hated Potter and Voldemort wanted him to kill Harry….Hermione was his friend. He reversed the curse. He cast it onto himself.

Draco's vision got worse and everything got dark. Lucius was hovering over him. Fear filled his father;s eyes. His only son…his only child…was hurt. 

No, Draco thought, no father…I'm not hurt. I feel okay.

That was the last thought from him as he closed his eyes and his body went lifeless.

__

She's my kind of rain

Like love from a drunken sky

Confetti falling down all night

Hermione's heart ripped in two as she walked closer and peeked through the trees. Lucius had gotten up and shook his head.

"He's dead. Damnit, he's dead." He sounded hurt. He really loved Draco.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears as she ran from behind the trees into the open space where the death-eaters were. Everyone just looked at her.

"Take me," She whispered. 

Nobody knows what happened after that. All they know is when they were found by the Ministry of Magic, Hermione wasn't where she died. She was with him. They were holding hands. Harry had noticed something that wasn't there when she left that night. A diamond ring sat on her left ring finger. 

True love…It comes in the oddest ways. You find it in the person you least expect. True love…it's not just two words put together to make life more interesting…it's real…and it can make you do things you never thought of doing. The greatest love was found in the Dark Forest…Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy…together forever and never apart; maybe in distance, but never in heart…

__

She's my kind of rain


End file.
